Connection
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: One death, one sacrifice, one moment out of time that irrevocably linked eleven minds of strangers in disparate parts of the world. INSPIRED BY SENSE8!
1. Trigger

"This thing between us... is this a blessing or is this a curse?"

He was lying on his bed abroad his ship, the Oro Jackson. She was lying on her bed inside her house in Baterilla, South Blue. They were lying next to each other, holding hands.

"Isn't it obvious? It leads me to you."

Gol D. Roger grinned and turned to face her. He put his hand on her stomach and gently kissed her.

"This thing will always be a blessing to me, Rouge."

* * *

"I know how much it hurts her. I know she wants to be here with us. I know she wants to be a part of this final voyage. I know it because I feel it. I can feel it and that's what really scares me, Ray. Because it means that Rouge can feel what I am feeling too."

Rayleigh stayed quiet, listening to his friend in silence.

He knew there was a special connection between Roger and Rouge but he could never truly understand it. It was downright impossible for a normal person like him to understand it. The ability to know each other thought, to feel and understand one another feeling, to be there yet not at the same time, to be another person yet still very much yourself, to be emotionally and mentally linked to another person, to sense and communicate with one another, to share everything about you and everything that you have with another person.

"That's why... that's why this final voyage of ours must become a success. "

What could he say? His captain's wish was his command.

* * *

"I want to turn this fading life of mine into something of worth."

In Loguetown, the place where he was born, the place where he was about to be executed, Gol D. Roger grinned at the face of death.

In the execution platform, stood two people who would be his executioners, holding tight the blades that they would surely use to execute him. Roger wasn't afraid at all. He wasn't alone. There were people invisible to the eyes of everyone there except Roger's, standing together with him in fellowship.

"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I will let you have it. Search for it! I left all of it at that place."

True to himself, Gol D. Roger turned his fading life into a huge flame that engulfed the entire world with those last words.

* * *

_**-Connection-**_

_**Trigger**_

* * *

"_I will defy the world to make you smile. I will do it over and over again for you, trust me on that. In any lifetime, in any world, in any version of reality, we would always meet because I'd find you forever and I'd always choose you."_

_Gol D. Roger to Portgas D. Rouge, years ago._

* * *

One death, one sacrifice, one moment out of time that irrevocably linked eleven minds of strangers in disparate parts of the world.

Things that defied explanations happened quite often in this world, especially in both Paradise and New World. However, the thing that about to transpire soon might just take the cherry on top.

Fate, endlessly whimsical, laughed heartily and clapped their hands, watching the event that was about to unfold by itself.

In Raftel, the island at the end of the New World which supposedly held Gol D. Roger's treasure, a beautiful woman was running as fast as her feet could carry her from the shadows of death that chased her.

She stumbled and fell.

The dark shadows finally caught her in it's grip.

No longer able to run, her only option was to bravely smile at the face of death, like all her predecessors before her.

"You will never win." She whispered to the shadows surrounding her.

Those were her last words before her body was swallowed whole by the black shadows.

Yet with those last words, she unknowingly gave them a chance to fight. A hope. A light.

An eye for an eye.

A tooth for a tooth.

A life for a life.

In Marineford, a boy watched helplessly as his brother in everything but blood shielded him from a deadly attack, fatally wounding himself in the process.

A D sacrificing his own life for another D, protecting him with no hesitation.

It happened at the same time. The woman in Raftel, bearing the name of D, losing her life to the shadows. A young man bearing the name of D in Marineford, about to forfeit his own life to protect his younger brother in everything but blood.

The younger brother, another D.

These things became connected to one another and created a trigger.

Suddenly, there wasn't one of him but eleven of them.

The boy was no longer alone.

_Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates._

_Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates._

_Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar D. Water Law, captain of the Heart Pirates._

_Eustass "Captain" Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates._

_Massacre Soldier, Killer, first mate of the Kid Pirates._

_Mad Monk, Urouge, captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates._

_Red Flag, X Drake, captain of the Drake Pirates._

_The Roar of The Sea, Scratchmen Apoo, captain of the On Air Pirates._

_The Magician, Basil Hawkins, captain of the Hawkins Pirates._

_The Glutton, Jewelry Bonney, captain of the Bonney Pirates._

_Capone "Gang" Bege, captain of the Fire Tank Pirates._

These eleven individuals, ten men and a woman, absolute strangers who were chosen whimsically by fate, were about to become big players that shall certainly bring a huge change into the world, leading it to it's dawn.

The moon was ignorant of the dawn. One ardent wish that must be fulfilled. The shadows were cast, woven together through the passage of time to understand the radiance of dawn.

Remember, wherever they were, should their name be heard throughout the world, another storm shall certainly befall the world. The natural enemy of god shall bare it's fangs and strike once more.

Long live the will of D.


	2. Going

"How mysterious. This thing between us."

Toki was walking alone in her house, tidying things up.

She was also walking in a place called Wano with a man named Kozuki Oden.

"Indeed it is." Oden replied to her.

It was a very mysterious thing. It was also very wonderful.

* * *

Her abilities gave her a purpose.

Her journey was always meant to find him.

She smiled and they kissed each other for the first time.

"You are real. You are really here with me." He whispered in disbelief.

"I am." She whispered back to convince him.

* * *

Hot. Very hot. It was boiling. Hurt. Very hurt. The pain cannot be described with words. It cannot be compared to anything that she knew. It was absolutely awful. She truly felt like dying.

It was exactly what he really felt at the time.

He told her to run with his dying breath.

She simply shook her head and endured.

"I am with you until the very end."

* * *

_**-Connection-**_

_**Going**_

* * *

"_Lord Oden, I will humbly pray that ardent wish of yours shall be fulfilled one day."_

_Kozuki Toki to Kozuki Oden, years ago._

* * *

A changing storm of the like that which the world never seen before was about to hit soon.

None of them realized it at that time. What the trigger caused. What they gained and what they lost.

The only way left was to keep moving forward.

Trafalgar Law was standing inside his submarine which was en routed to Marineford by his order. He was standing there surrounded by his crew members, sincerely steeling his resolve to help Monkey D. Luffy. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, there was this deep feeling of anguish hitting him like a brick, strong enough to almost knock him on his knees. He closed his eyes for one second from the painful feeling.

When he opened his eyes in the next second, he was no longer standing inside his submarine, surrounded by his crew members. No, he wasn't even standing anymore. He was on his knees and there were tears in his eyes. His hands were holding Fire Fist's almost dead body.

He was in the middle of the battlefield. He was there, he was in Marineford. He was just suddenly there, in the middle of the damn war, right in the position of where Monkey D. Luffy was currently supposed to be.

It went without saying that the first thought that crossed his mind was a 'what the fuck?!'

Then, whatever second thought that he got following the first one in the bizarre situation that he suddenly found himself in was quickly overrode by his instinct as a doctor to save a life.

"ROOM!"

A blue sphere immediately appeared and he shambled both Fire Fist and himself to the nearest safest place which happened to be Whitebeard's ship, Moby Dick.

"Cover us!" Law shouted before he pretty much tuned out everything else around him, already pouring all his abilities to focus on Fire Fist's fatal wound.

He promptly started the operation to save Portgas D. Ace's life. He even went as far as ignoring Phoenix Marco who was suddenly beside him, too deep inside his mind to acknowledge anything else, simply focusing on pulling all the knowledge and tricks that he knew and got to perform a miraculous operation to save the life of the commander of Whitebeard Pirates' second division.

The whispers of confusion that started to raise in response was inevitable for the rest of the world.

"Is... Is Straw Hat Luffy a doctor?"

"That ability... It belongs to Surgeon of Death. How can Straw Hat Luffy use it?"

"Monkey D. Luffy is a confirmed user of the Gum-Gum Fruit. It is impossible for a person to use the power of two different devil fruits at the same time!"

"Damn demon! Of course he would pull something like that out of his ass. He is the son of that Dragon after all."

Even a bit far from the battlefield, on one of the seven ships that came to watch the end of the war, Eustass Kid stood confused in front of his visual snail.

"There is no mistakes... That is Trafalgar's ability. How is it possible that Straw Hat use it?"

The current holder of the highest bounty between the eleven Supernovas was muttering in confusion on his ship, standing in front of his visual snail, watching the confusing event that unfold with Killer and the rest of his crew in one moment. He was suddenly on his knees, hands covered with blood that didn't belong to him in the next.

No, it fucking belonged to Fire Fist.

He jerked in surprise.

"What's wrong, yoi?!" Marco asked in alarm.

What the fuck?! Marco The Phoenix?! First mate and commander of the first division of Whitebeard Pirates?!

The guy was just suddenly there beside him, hovering like he was assisting him with something. No, wait. Kid looked around. No, holy shit. What in the actual fuck? It was him who changed place. Was this Trafalgar doing too? This was one of his weird abilities, right? The one that could make him switched stuff around. That creepy guy was as good as dead the moment Kid found him, counted on it.

"WHAT THE F-" He opened his mouth and started to curse in the face of the completely bizarre situation that he was suddenly in.

"-UCK?!" He didn't get to finish his swearing before he was suddenly back again on his own ship, in front of his visual snail, his crew mates all around him. Killer turned to him, body language radiating confusion and concern.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

Everything. No, shit. That's what he exactly wanted to fucking know. What the fuck was that? What the hell just happened?

"Set sail!"

"Eh?"

"Set sail! We are storming Marineford!"

"What?! Kid, listen-"

"Captain's order!"

Last time he checked, Trafalgar was on his way to Marineford, right? Well, they better sat tight cause he was coming as well. Eustass Kid was going to find out just what exactly was going on one way or another.


	3. Red Flag

Bellemere knew what the Holy Land looked like on the inside. She was glad that she wasn't born there. She was glad to be a commoner. She couldn't possibly imagine herself to own a slave and do such a cruel thing to another living being. That place was nothing but hell's paradise.

She was in Cocoyashi village, helping an old woman with her heavy grocery. She was also running in the Holy Land, embracing a pretty woman with a kind smile.

Bellemere could be a commoner girl living in Cocoyashi village in one second and she could be a Celestial Dragon living in Holy Land in the next one.

She finally learned of his name. Donquixote Rosinante. He got an older brother. He was the youngest child.

She tried to show him her world. He was shy at first but he did come around in the end.

* * *

Donquixote Rosinante was excited when his father told him that they were going to move out from Holy Land. He told Bellemere about this. She looked really worried about it. He wondered why. What could possibly make her look like that?

People didn't accept them. He didn't understand the reason. He cried because he was scared. He cried because she also suffered what he felt.

Mother died. Brother killed father. He wasn't alone. She was there for him, comforting him.

He met Sengoku. He became a Marine. She also became a Marine.

They met once to make sure that the other really existed. It was all real, not just some kind of a weird imagination.

* * *

They went on their own separated way. He became a spy. She returned to Cocoyashi village.

"You are doing the right thing. Don't be scared." Rosinante said to her when she decided to adopt Nojiko and Nami.

She returned those exact words to him when he made the decision to help a child called Trafalgar Law.

Donquixote Rosinante died from bullet wounds. Bellemere was right by his side until the very end.

It was only fitting that she also died from a gunshot.

* * *

_**-Connection-**_

_**Red Flag**_

* * *

_"No one decides where they were born. Our birthplace was decided by fate. You were born here, I was born there. What divides us? A border is nothing but an idea decided by the lucky."_

_Bellemere to Donquixote Rosinante, years ago._

* * *

It happened for the first time when he was on his own ship, surrounded by his crewmates.

X Drake was watching the execution of Portgas D. Ace calmly in one moment and there were tears falling from his eyes in the next.

"Captain Bonney…" Someone called out in worry.

… Hah?

He turned his eyes to see a man with freckles and beard, wearing an undersized clothes. There was a worried expression directed to him from the man's face. He wasn't a crewmate. He didn't even know the man. Who was this stranger? How did he get in his ship? What's the meaning of that worried expression? Why called him with another name?

He blinked slowly.

"-AKE! CAPTAIN DRAKE!" A crewmate called out to him.

The stranger was gone in his next blink, replaced by the familiar faces of his crewmates.

Someone touched his shoulder hesitantly. "Are you okay, captain? He was calling your name for a minute straight and you didn't even respond once. We are feeling a bit worried here."

What?

"I am fine. What is it?" He blurted out, feeling a little odd from the strange occurrence that he was pretty sure just happened to him but there was no explanation for it and nobody seemed to be aware of it so he kept it to himself.

That was his first mistake.

The Marineford war was a total chaos. The Marines failed to execute Portgas D. Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates successfully made a complete retreat. There were too many unexpected things and revelations that happened there. For an example, Monkey D. Luffy suddenly fell from the sky along with hundreds of released prisoners accompanying him, he was also the son of that Dragon and he could apparently use an ability that belonged to someone else. For another example, the Marines didn't expect two Supernova captains to aid the Whitebeard Pirates' escape. Not to mention, the thing with Blackbeard and the appearance of Red-Haired Shanks.

It was a massive headache to just think about it. He did rather go to sleep, thank you very much.

X Drake was lying on his bed, hands crossed behind his head. He was about to go to sleep when it happened for the second time. He was just about to close his eyes when someone suddenly loomed over him.

He already locked his door. Who could it possibly be?

X Drake turned his head to a side and he jerked in surprise when Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress herself, the captain of the Kuja Pirates, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, the most beautiful woman in the world according to the paper that he once read, was standing there inside his room, looming over him with a worried expression.

People sure liked to throw that expression to him lately.

He turned red when she leaned closer and whispered near his ears, his legs felt like a jelly.

No. Wait. Boa Hancock's ability allowed her to turn men into stone, not jelly. He was definitely not weak against woman, damn it!

"Get better soon, Luffy."

Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy? Straw Hat? What?

Then, in the next blink, the Pirate Empress disappeared from his sight. He was inside his room, lying in his bed, alone once again.

… What the hell was that?

He started to feel a bit miffed from the bizarreness of it all. He was probably too tired and hallucinated the entire thing. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep it off.

That was his second mistake.

When he stood in a land covered by snow, X Drake knew that he was in a dream. He was dreaming of that place. He was dreaming of that day.

Minion Island. The Marines rescued him from his father's cruel tyranny in that place on that day.

It was probably the scariest day of his life. It was also probably the happiest day of his life.

His father was an evil man. That's why he didn't hate Doflamingo for killing his father. That's why he was grateful to the Marines who took him in.

The dream was different this time. It was a bit confusing even.

A tall man with blonde hair and ridiculous make-up was giving him a comforting smile, like he was trying to tell him that everything was going to be okay. The man put him inside a treasure chest before closing it. He tried to speak but no sound came out.

In the darkness of that small space, he couldn't make a sound but he could hear everything.

There was a shooting sound and he tried to open the top of the treasure chest but it just won't open, like there was something heavy on it, preventing it to be opened from the inside.

Corazon. He couldn't recall anyone that he knew who went by that name. He stored that name inside his memory. He would try to find out later.

Marine code 01746. Marine base commander Rosinante. Corazon was a marine. A marine that was about to be killed by Donquixote Doflamingo.

It felt weird. He felt like he already knew all along that Corazon was a marine but he couldn't recall ever meeting someone called Corazon in his entire life.

Ope Ope no Mi. Trafalgar Law. He heard Donquixote Doflamingo's plan for Trafalgar Law in silence.

Two final shots. There was a deep feeling of anguish and fear for someone's life. Then, he woke up on his bed, covered in sweat from head to toe, feeling more tired than before he went to sleep. The dream felt so real, like it was a memory instead of a dream. He shook his head lightly.

"What's wrong with me? Why is this thing keep happening to me? Am I finally losing it?" He groaned to himself, throwing an arm over his eyes.

It finally happened again in the middle of his call with Coby. He was just about to ask for a favor to Coby concerning an information about someone with Marine code 01746 when he blinked for a second and Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King himself, someone who once sailed with the Pirate King, appeared before him.

"Are you still listening to me, Law?" The Dark King asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He stood there frozen, like he just received a hit from admiral Aokiji's ability, not knowing what to say and completely lost for words. His mouth completely failed him, rendering him speechless.

"Oh, wait. It seems like I am not talking with Law anymore. Are you Eustass Kid by any chance?" The legendary man said in realization, a friendly smile on his face.

"I am not Eustass Kid." Drake blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"I see. Am I talking to a completely new person? Hello, there. Can you tell me your name? You are probably feeling confused right now, huh?" Silvers Rayleigh said with a laugh.

Confusion couldn't even begin to describe his feeling right now. He opened his mouth to say something when Coby's voice suddenly entered his hearing again.

"Captain Drake, are you still there? You have suddenly gone really quiet." Coby said in a concerned tone via his snail phone.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll talk to you later, Coby." He said quietly before he ended the call. The snail phone immediately went to sleep once he ended the call. He sat down on his bed, crossing his arms, silently mulling over all the bizarreness that recently happened to him.

Not even a minute later, his snail phone suddenly woke up and rang loudly. He contemplated for a moment before he picked it up. Trafalgar Law's amused voice immediately filled the room.

"A Marine pretending to be a pirate, huh?" That was the Surgeon of Death's opening gambit.

There was a pause for a moment.

"Doflamingo is an asshole." X Drake returned gruffly in a kind.

There was another pause from both of them.

"Yeah, agree with that. Let's meet up for a discussion, Drake-ya." The captain of the Heart Pirates said in a serious tone that left no room for an argument or a refusal.

They agreed on a time and place.

He was on his way to meet with Trafalgar when it happened again. He was starting to get tired of it to be honest but he couldn't control it. He barely even understood it.

He was training alone with his sword in his own room in one moment and he was in a completely different place in the next. He was also no longer alone.

Dracule Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, stood in front of him, both of his arms were crossed over his chest and his sword was strapped on his back. The man frowned at him.

"Who are you?" The man asked him sharply.

"… Trafalgar Law." Drake answered with a lie, mentally apologizing to the man. It wasn't safe to tell his name to a guy who could cut a ship in half with ease.

Mihawk scoffed. "You are lying. Trafalgar Law doesn't hold his sword like that."

Well, shit. They already met apparently and Dracule Mihawk knew the way Trafalgar held his sword.

A flying girl was suddenly an inch away from his face. He scrambled back immediately, heart beating fast. No. Wait. Shit. He wasn't weak against a woman, damn it!

"A completely different reaction. He is new." Mihawk observed with an air of amusement.

Drake gave up trying to understand the bizarre situation. He decided that he really needed to meet with Trafalgar as soon as possible.


End file.
